Twisted Love
by StarDragon25
Summary: Love isn't always a good thing. It can lead to pain and suffering.


This was so messed up. Why is she doing this to him? He wished that this nightmare would be over already.

Hajime awakened, looking dazed and lifeless. He was trapping in an unknown room with his hands cuffed to a pole behind him.

How long has he been here? It didn't matter to him anymore. His disappearance wouldn't affect anyone, his existence was already ignored by a large majority of people anyway.

The door to the room opened and his captor entered, revealing it to be Junko Enoshima.

The busty blond girl closed the door behind her and walked up to her victim.

 **"How are you feeling today, Hajime?,"** she kindly asks.

 **"..."** He didn't respond. After what she did to him, his spirit broke and he refused to talk.

 **"Not talkative today? I suppose that's expected."**

She giggles innocently. **"I mean, you were very disobedience at first and you refused to listen to Whme. I guess my punishment worked it's charm."**

Hajime just looked at her with his dull and empty eyes.

 **"But,"** she stated, **"It's boring that you're all gloomy and sad."**

She kneeled to him to at eye level. **"I want to have fun, just like on the first day I brought you here."**

Junko moved her hands towards his pants and pulled the zipper down. She grabbed his boxers and pulled his member out so that it was visible to her.

Hajime didn't protest at her action, he no longer care what she did to him.

She took him into her mouth and began giving him a blowjob.

He winced due to the rate of how fast she was going.

Junko bobbled her head up and down as she rapidly suck on his member.

Hajime tried not to moan and closed his eyes.

Junko glanced up at him and saw that he wasn't paying attention.

This annoyed her and she suddenly got an idea.

He soon felt the urge to cum, when at the worse moment possible, Junko stopped and removes her mouth from his cock

He opens his eyes, a look of pain and discomfort appeared in them. He wanted to cum so badly.

She giggles at his expression. **"So close aren't we? Too bad. You're not going to cum until I hear you beg for it."**

Hajime opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

She teasingly licked his shaft. **"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that I can't hear you."**

He groans.

 **"Beg or I will leave and not let you cum,"** she coldly demanded.

Tears formed in his eyes as he couldn't take this anymore.

 **"P-Please, let me cum, Junko,"** he desperately begged. He couldn't endure her *games* anymore.

She smiled at the tone of his voice. He sounded so... defeated and broken.

 **"Good boy."** She stopped teasing him and gave him his reward.

He moans as he cums.

Junko gagged a bit, but quickly recovered and swallowed his essence. **"Hmm~ Tasty~."**

He felt so dirty for letting her do this to him. Hajime shuts his eyes again.

 **"This secession isn't over mister,"** she reminds him.

She gets up and pulls down her underwear. **"Now, we start having fun."**

Junko lowers herself onto his manhood. **"Ah~"**

Hajime groaned at the warmth and tightness of her snatch.

 **"Does my pussy really feel that good? You are so naughty, Hajime,"** she teased.

He takes a deep breath and exhales in an attempt to calm down.

She started moving up and down on his cock, causing to moan.

 **"This feels good, doesn't it? Having a girl do this do you, while being tied up must make you feel violated, you piece of worthless trash,** she taunted.

He shut his eyes tighter as tears were forming. He wanted this to end already.

 **"That look on your face is so priceless, so despairful. I love it."**

She continued to hop on him until she felt herself reaching her limit.

Hajime also felt the same.

 **"I-I'm cumming!,"** she yells. Her pussy grips tightly around his member as she cums.

Tears fell from his face as his rod filled her up with his cum.

 **"S-so h-hot,"** she stutters.

Junko clings to him as she pants.

Hajime continued to cry, his mind and spirit finally broken by her.

When she recovers, she leaned towards his ear and spoke in a sickening sweet voice. **"Tell me who's a good boy?"**

 **"I-I a-am,"** he cries out.

 **"And who's his master?"**

 **"Y-You are my master, J-Junko."**

She petted his head. **"Good boy."**

She kisses him on the lips as he continues to drown in his misery.

She then breaks the kiss and affectionately places her hand on his tear-strained cheek. **"I have a special treat planned for you tomorrow. I'm sure you will like, won't you?"**

He nods. **"Y-Yes, I-I will."**

 **"Excellent."** She smiles as she places her head on his shoulder. His pain was so enjoyable to watch and the amount of despair consuming him pleased her to no end.

 _"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun."_


End file.
